


ENHVER HUND

by Infegno



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Magic, Master/Slave, Middle Ages, Sex, Thorki - Freeform, Torture, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infegno/pseuds/Infegno
Summary: Fue atado con cadenas encantadas, transportado como una bestia y vendido como mercancia al mejor postor pero eso no frenará su ímpetu por la libertad.Él luchará por su libertad,él no se doblegará ante nadie.Él es un Dios.Él....será educado con maestría por su amo,él...seguirá las órdenes de su amo.Él es propiedad de su amo.Él es un esclavo.
Relationships: Loki/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	ENHVER HUND

—Este será un buen esclavo, es algo salvaje pero nada que un par de palos no arreglen... —El hijo de cerda tira de su enmarañado pelo rubio hacia atrás mirándolo como si fuera un miserable burro viejo, claramente con asco y desdén. —Es un hombre adulto, sano y con todos los dientes,...

Thor gruñe como un animal cuando el asqueroso hombre de camisa amarillenta intenta hacer que muestre los dientes, y este le mira iracundo sin conseguir su propósito, las gruesas cadenas aprietan su cuerpo a niveles insufribles y la magia encriptada le retiene... como deseaba arrancar las cabezas de los mal nacidos que lo retienen y mear en sus cráneos vacíos. 

El gordo barbudo vuelve a hablar, caminando lejos de él trás ver como se revuelve histérico y los espectadores siguen aumentando conforme más salvaje se vuelve. 

Las maderas viejas y raídas bajo sus rodillas desnudas se tambalean con sus movimientos y las cadenas resuenan con fuerza, apenas escuchando cuando dan el primer precio por él. Tiene que liberarse, tiene que quitarse el asqueroso bozal y matarlos a todos. 

Un pie se hinca con fuerza en sus riñones para que se esté quieto y deje de hacer ruído pero solo le provoca moverse más. Todos le miran, él no se va a conformar como lo otros pobres diablos que también han acabado capturados, él no será un esclavo porque él es un Dios, es el hijo de un rey, es el hijo de Odín. 

Observa, como puede, hacia abajo, viendo las oxidadas cadenas envueltas en su cuerpo, impidiéndole hacer nada y también vé su cuerpo desnudo con un viejo arapo envuelto en sus caderas. Los mechones que alcanza a ver de su pelo están casi negros, llenos de lodo y suciedad. 

El centro de ese apestoso pueblo que huele a mierda se calla de repente en un absoluto silencio y Thor mira con cautela hacia los espectadores, una mano escuálida y pellejosa se alza en lo más alto, la anciana de larga nariz ha pujado. Por las Nornas, su camino vuelve a iluminarse, liberarse de esa vieja será más sencillo que domar un caballo salvaje. 

El silencio se siente espeso y la vieja solo levanta su labio superior en una mueca de hastio que solo ocasiona que su cara se arrugue más. 

Thor la mira con inmenso odio y la escudriña en el proceso, pese a que su vestido y faldones se ven viejos, no hay mancha alguna y eso le hace pasar desapercibido el delantal blanco. Cruzan miradas y Thor se da cuenta de que será un hueso duro de roer. 

—¡¿Vas a cerrar la subasta o qué, pedazo de mierda?! —La vieja le vocifera al barbudo con olor a cerdo que está al mando que da un brinco ante su voz. 

Un graznido quedaría bonito a comparación.


End file.
